A Rahne Story
by GingerBread
Summary: Thoroughly neglected, the young recruits have the time of their lives left to their own inventions. When given the chance to tell their stories, things go a little haywire...
1. Default Chapter

A Rahne Story  
  
Chapter One-  
  
Of Wolves and Fire  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Roberto, come back her NOW!" Amara screamed, waving her arms in a comical manner. I'm pretty sure that hollering will do nary a good on her royal vocal chords, but she had it coming to her. Meanwhile, Roberto imitated her gestures, waving the stolen purse in the air between them. Amara looked burst to fit. Ah, `tis a funny thing, living here at the mansion. Unlike those older recruits, none of the adults pay attention to us. That leaves us free to play these little games and do what we want, the only obligations we have are to clean after ourselves and get good grades. Phht. Like that would happen. Something hit me on the side of my head and knocked me back into reality. Amara's purse dropped into my lap and I looked up to see Roberto grinning at me. I did not want to get in the way of a mad Amara so I threw it back to Roberto and sat back and watched. They could be at it for a while.  
  
After five minutes of Roberto playing one-sided monkey in the middle (Amara was caught hook, line and sinker; if she just left him alone he would eventually give her her purse back) Ororo came out and announced it was time for lunch. She eyed Roberto and Amara warily. "What is going on?" Amara immediately piped up and said, "That uncivilized bum refuses to hand me my purse! I want my belonging NOW!!!!" Roberto growled angrily and I stifled a giggle from the sidelines. Amara's little outbursts are always fun to listen to as long as your not the person under her wrath. Ororo smiled pleasantly and motioned towards Roberto. "Do as she says. Give it back." Roberto gave Amara an angry look and threw a glare at Miss Ororo and threw Amara her purse. He stomped his foot and the sun's fire traveled up his body. He turned around and left in a huff, growling obscenities and angry words from under his veil of fire. I sighed and went after him, but still in time enough to hear Amara  
mutter, "Stupid excitable peasant. Such outbursts are disgraceful." I decided then and there Amara was not my favorite person today.... Ah, well, there was always tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two minutes later and I'm still after Roberto. Once he gets into one of his rages he can run and run, and I like to use my powers as a last resort. He's got a good start on me but he's still visible, his lit up body flickering as clouds went and passed over the sun. Suddenly he stopped and I was given a good chance to walk up to him. Once I was by his side I started to talk. Nay, I am not one to favor silence. I much rather have the air filled with voices rather than tension. "So..." I started. "As long as we're out here we might as well talk. Have a topic to toss up?" He shrugged and I tugged on his arm. "Well, I'm sure we can ponder up a conversation on the way back. How about..." I took a chance and punched him playfully in the arm. "The high princess herself?" Roberto flinched and screwed his face up in disgust, so I decided to make a jest at him. I stopped and walk in front of him, my hand on my hip. Curling my lip in dissatisfaction I poked a finger into his shoulder.  
" How dare you ignore me, peasant! Treat me with the proper respect you...." Roberto chuckled and held his hands up in a mocking manner. "My lady, I am ever so sorry for offending you. Would it please you if I licked you feet?" By now I was laughing at his ridiculous antics and held onto his arm for support as we both laughed.  
  
By the time we stopped laughing we came to the mansion and went our separate ways, me to the kitchen and Roberto to the pool. When I got to the kitchen I was not very surprised to see ten Jamies milling around, carrying bowls and ingredients to tonight's dinner. In the midst of them was Kitty Pride, looking helpless. "I told Jamie he could help...." She pouted, crossing her arms across her sweater. I for one immensely dislike Katherine Pryde. Every time she comes home from that Alvers `house' she smells of cigarette smoke and stale alcohol. My aunt had always warned me of alcohol and I was deadly afraid of the stuff. I have seen many a people come out of the local pub seemingly dead. But, back to the subject, she is a spoilt brat. She treats us terribly and flirts nonstop with everybody she crosses.... Even poor Kurt. I won't even get to Kurt.... A bowl came crashing to the ground as one of the Jamies disappeared. It must be very unnerving to know you will pop out of  
existence any second but the clones don't seem to care. I sighed and bent down, picking up the bowl. Turning to Kitty, I waved her away. "Don't be a third wheel. Get out." She frowned at me and I gave her a sweet smile and got to work. Dinner was soon and no one took kindly to empty stomachs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the time dinner was done there were only six Jamies left. We put ourselves to use by setting the huge dinner table, and slowly everyone flooded in, taunted by the delicious smell of food. I sat myself down next to Roberto and Bobby, and was quite surprised to see Amara sit on Roberto's other side. She tapped him on the shoulder and flashed him her million dollar smile, motioning towards the potato salad. "Could you pass that to me?" Roberto scowled at her and pushed the salad further down the table, out of her reach. Bobby leaned over to me and whispered, "Here it comes..." Instead of a storm of insults towards Roberto, Amara simply leaned over towards the salad, shoving a reasonable amount of bust into poor Roberto's face. A wave of jealousy swept through me but I pushed it down. As I said, Amara was not my favorite person that day.  
  
AN: Please review! Not using this as an excuse, but this is my first fic ever. Just tell me what I did wrong or if you liked it and I'll be happy. Next chapter soon! 


	2. 

A Rahne Story  
  
Chapter Two- Of Singing and S.O.S  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"You could be my some-one,  
You could be my sea  
Know that I'll protect you from all of the unclean  
I wonder what you're do-in'  
Imagine where you are  
There are oceans in between us  
But that's not very faaaaaaaaaaaar…."  
  
  
Aye, so my voice isn't the greatest in the morning. But that doesn't keep me from singing. It helps to know no one is awake to hear me, though. Kurt, ever the pleasant one, already has given me the nickname 'Squeaky'. My voice is not squeaky! Now that I think about it, I'm surprised Kurt isn't awake in this wee hour. He is usually up at the break of dawn…. On Saturdays, that is. He insists on his Saturday morning cartoons, and he and Roberto usually end up fighting over the remote. I purse my lips together and begin on my hair, snapping a rubber band around a little ponytail. I remember when my hair was long and silky and my 'aunt' always sat me down and ran her brush through the length of it, telling me of faerie tales. I used to believe in the stories she told me, and I still hang on to bits. But ever since I joined the X-men my *life* has been like a faerie tale itself, one with girls who can turn into wolves and demons and rock tumblers…. I sigh and throw another rubber band into my hair and spray some hair spray on. I never used the stuff before Jubilee gave me a bottle and told me I needed it. Not that I have a problem with Jubilee, it's just she's so….so pushy. The only person she's completely pleasant with is Bobby. I grin and spritz my cucumber melon body spray on and stand up, turning the lights off on my vanity. I couldn't wait to eat breakfast. Roberto's cooking….  
  
  
When I got downstairs I was pleased to see Amara was nowhere to be seen, and only one seat was open by Roberto. So what if I'm a little over protective of him? He didn't need a girl like *that* hanging around him like she owned him. I quickly sat down next to Roberto and picked up on conversation, adding my chatter when needed. The food was delicious; Mexican was a luxury we rarely got. Or was it Mexican? I don't know, it was spicy… In the middle of the meal Amara finally stormed in, looking a mess. She shot me a dirty look and then looked sweetly at Roberto, who turned to me and started talking. I felt….victorious in a way. Amara looked around and took Jubilee's seat next to Bobby. "Uh oh," I whispered to Roberto, pointing to what was soon to be a cat fight. Jubilee had just left the table for a bathroom break, and it was going to be hell when she saw Amara *next* to Bobby. Jubilee can be very protective over him, if you know what I mean. Roberto nodded and was about to tell Amara off when Bobby stood up, slammed his fist on the table and stalked away, leaving Amara looking rejected…again. Jubilee would have been proud of her boy.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Later it was time for danger room without Logan. Even worse than training room *with* Logan, if you can imagine. But what is so bad this time is that Amara is mad, well, horribly angry at me and it kind of scares me. I mean, who in their right mind wouldn't be scared of a girl who could burn you to bits in seconds? No, I'll stick to good old wolves if you ask my opinion.... "Training Level: Level 6. 5-4-3-2-1...." The computerized voiced clanged out of the loudspeakers as a holographic environment appeared around us. Green, green grass spread out from under our feet and a perfect blue sky surrounded us. This wasn't the usual danger room.... This was *nice*. Even the air smelled sweet. I looked around me and instantly knew something was wrong. Where did everyone go?  
  
  
  
After five minutes of trekking across the vast expanse of grassland nobody was in sight. I began to feel very lonely. What if the professor forgot we're in here? It wouldn't be the first time... Suddenly, a spot loomed in the distance, engulfed in flame. Roberto! I ran towards him in relief, no longer feeling so alone. But.... I never seemed to gain on him. It was like one of those out of site dreams where you just can't reach no matter how hard you try... I growled and morphed into my wolf form, determined to reach him. Before I got a yard the pleasant surrounding faded and I was in a dark room, how big I didn't know. It was so dark and cold, even in my wolf form I could feel the freezing air hit my skin. I slowly walked forward, sniffing every now and then with my keen wolf nose. Nothing, just freezing air and....I sniffed again. Blood? I didn't know, but suddenly I felt very alone.  
  
  
After a few minutes my ears perked up and a small sniffle was heard to my west. I turned tail and went for it, being as silent as I was trained to be. I morphed to half human to a point where I could use my vocal cords and shouted out. "Who's there?" A shuffling sound came my way, followed by, "Rahne? Is that you? Is this almost over?" Jamie! I ran towards his voice as fast as could. He sounded scared. "Jamie? It's me, Rahne." I could hear his sigh of relief as I grasped his arm and blundered around in the dark some more. "Do you know what the professor wants us to learn from this?" Jamie ventured, taking smaller steps as he talked. I slowed my pace and walked with him, keeping to his pace. "I don't know, Jamie, but I don't like it." It was the truth, I never did like the dark. When would this end? Something brushed across my leg and I jumped. Great.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong Rahne?" Jamie asked, worry tinting his voice. "Something....something touched..AHHH!!" This time something hit my legs, wrapping around them and pulling me down. I screamed but the thing just pulled tighter and I could feel cold scales pressing against my flesh. "Rahne!" I recognized that voice! "Roberto!" I yelled. "Help!" A loud thud was heard and the thing unwound itself from my leg with a hiss. A light bulb went off in my head. "It's a snake!" Jamie yelled from my left. I, on the other hand, was sure the serpent went after Roberto and quickly went into wolf. There! To my right! I could smell it and hear it slithering around Roberto, crushing.... I barked in alarm and sprang forward, sinking my fangs into it. I could feel warm blood gushing into my mouth as the wolf took over. I was out of control...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Rahne? Rahne, are you alright?" I found myself lying on my back in the middle of the danger room, everyone crowded around me. I slowly sat up, wary of their anxious frowns. "What happened?" I asked, short and to the point. The professor spoke first, looking at me as if he first realized something about me. "You lost control of you powers while attacking the simulated 'snake'," He gestured to a mauled wire laying to the side, ripped up to no recognition. I felt myself flush, knowing what came next. "While protecting Roberto." I looked around. Roberto was nowhere to be seen. I felt I needed to protect myself under everyone's stares. "What's wrong with helping a member of the pack?" I instantly regretted my words. Secretly I referred to us new recruits as my 'pack' and felt I needed to protect them. It was very personal. Amara smiled tauntingly down at me, wagging her finger. "Ah, the peasant has feelings for Roberto. I can't wait to tell him!" I felt like ripping out her throat but simply stood up and walked away, but not before I threw over my shoulder, "Ah, jealousy is not a good attribute for a princess as yourself, Amara. Get your own boy." And I walked out feeling very smug. Amara will *never* be my favorite person.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
AN: Wow! *cracks knuckles* That was long. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You are what made this chapter possible! You know who you are! Everyone else, review! Please? 


End file.
